


That is Why

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's shitbox, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Very brief notes on Adams car and why he loves it.  Just a little nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is Why

Adam Parrish, very successful, handsome man in his late twenties is teased constantly by his co-workers who just don’t understand why he wont get a new car!    _What is that piece of shit you’re always driving around?_   They ask.   It’s not like Adam can’t afford something new and sleek now, and deep down he knows that’s what he used to want…but ever since Gansey’s death he can’t bring himself to ever get rid of the shitbox - one of the few gifts from the Gansey family.  He never let his best friend give him anything, and now that he’s gone, he wishes he had something more to remember him by.  So,  **that is why**  he spends all his weekends keeping his shitty car from finally biting the dust.   **That is why**  he never lets the mocking looks get to him.   **That is why**  he never lets his boyfriend dream him up something sexier.  He wants to drive to work everyday with his best friend, and he never wants to forget.


End file.
